clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Akbaboy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Shops Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the CPM Mall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ben 100022 (Talk) 20:12, 15 August 2010 The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 20:52, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Order Filled The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 21:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Order: Herbert's Shop The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru Order Complete Thank you for your order of Sour Flavor Juice Candy and Orangeade Ice Breakers. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Order Complete!!! Hm... what is this? You found a 50% off one item card on the ground. Please choose wisely! -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 01:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Favicon We actually do have one. It just wasn't loading -_-' -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 09:45, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order: Black Puffle Order Complete! Your order has been complete! Here are your item(s): Make sure to stop by the GGD Mall again! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 15:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete Thank you for your order of the Red Climbing Helmet, Blue Expedition Jacket, and Red Hiking Shoes. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! Order Complete!!! Only 60 coins :) ''What is this... you found... nothing... -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 18:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete Thank you for your order of the Cadence Figurine. You're order has been placed, shipped, and delivered. Enjoy your order! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! order complete! 1000 coins please! ZacknjessTurn right! 19:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 250 coins please! ZacknjessTurn right! 14:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Order Heres your order Beta Puff.PNG| LUS.PNG|Do you want to use your 50% Off coupon and only pay 75 Coins? As an added bonus, the first 3 members get a FREE 50% Off coupon! EDFan12345 Don't roast them!• • 15:34, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hey Akbaboy! I looked at the recent edits on the left side of the page, and your name was in red. Why was that? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] All hands on deck! 16:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Order complete Here are your Luigi stickers! File:LuigiStickerLM.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Luigi's Mansion File:LuigiStickerM_LPIT.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time File:LuigiStickerNSMB.jpg|Luigi Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. File:LuigiStickerNSMBW.png|Luigi Sticker - New Super Mario Bros. Wii File:LuigiStickerSM64DS.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Super Mario 64 DS File:LuigiStickerSMB2.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Super Mario Bros. 2 File:LuigiStickerSPM.jpg|Luigi Sticker - Super Paper Mario --[[User:Dragonian King|'Sonic The Hedgehog']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] Sonic's Mall 18:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry I didn't put prices. I was trying to open all my stores. Thanks for helping me out! A Puffle 15:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Its says he is leaving it says he is leaving on his user page , now what do i do if You want To Read Come Here Ok Ok, thanks! Chanel90210 19:03, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ;) You open to find... ''10 coupons... they each say 1 free food item from Blaineley's Chips N' Dipwads The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru I was never mad... I was just really scared that I lost a friend :( and I only disappeared because it was 9:30 and my mom was nagging the shoot out of me -- The Shop Guru Talk to the Guru 10:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey We should add Unknwon to the most wanted list because... see User talk:Ben 100022. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 20:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Order Placed! Pas Pa- Pasta! Here you go! -Fawful Order Finished Take your waddles and whatever the others were :| --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 20:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) My god I was kidding, quit being a moron! >:( --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 23:56, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Order of Beta Kiteh:COMPLETE Your order has been completed! Heres your beta kitteh! Yer order --> Avast! Ye be droppin' me a line '' OFFICIAL CPSW famous penguin! '' 15:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Order Finished: Water + Fire + Hat [[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] --[[User:Ben 100022|'Wait...']][[User talk:Ben 100022| ' something's itching in ' ]] 22:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) DEH DEH DEH spellofthedeceasedcard.PNG|Spell of the Deceased (Free) puffucard.PNG|Puffa the Magic Puffle Card (4 WB$) morgucard.PNG|Morgu the Mighty Wave (4 WB$) spectrascard.PNG|Spectras the Ghost (4 WB$) pufficard.PNG|Puffi the Ice Puffle (4 WB$) hizzicard.PNG|Hizzi the Star (4 WB$) torconocard.PNG|Torcono the Tornado (4 WB$) clydecard.PNG|Clyde, Member of the Ghost Gang (4 WB$) blinkycard.PNG|Blinky, the Ghost Gang Member (4 WB$) pinkycard.PNG|Pinky, member of the Pac-Man Ghost Gang (4 WB$) inkycard.PNG|Inky, member of the Ghost Gang (4 WB$) ghostkerchicard.PNG|Ghostkerchi, the Friendly Ghost (4 WB$) icekralmcard.PNG|Icekralm, the ice beast stalagmite (4 WB$) volcaocard.PNG|Volcoa, demon of fire (4 WB$) waberioncard.PNG|Waberion, the droplet multiplier (4 WB$) ectumcard.PNG|Ectum, the ectoplasmic ghost (4 WB$) ratciclecard.PNG|Ratcicle, the ice rat mutant (4 WB$) krakatoacard.png|Krakatoa, the volcanic deceiver (4 WB$) popfishcard.PNG|Popfish, the bunny-eared fish to honor our BENPAD (4 WB$) branicaloncard.PNG|Branicalon, the Dimension Keeper (4 WB$) icemancard.PNG|Iceman, royalty of the Frozen Kingdoms (4 WB$) File:Senseitemplate.png|Sensei, the wise one (4 WB$) rockhoppercard.PNG|Rockhopper, the Pirate (4 WB$) garycard.PNG|Gary, the wise one (4 WB$) auntarcticcard.PNG|Aunt Arctic, the kind one (4 WB$) cadencecard.PNG|Cadence, the carefree one (4 WB$) thedimensioncard.PNG|The Dimension's Pool of Ghosts with Branicalon: The Dimension Keeper (3 WB$) thepopianseascard.PNG|The Popian Seas with Popfish: The Bunny-Eared Fish (4 WB$) thefreezingkingdomscard.PNG|The Freezing Kingdom with Iceman (4 WB$) Don't look at me, I'm just the delivery boy. --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 00:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No use. Just forget about this pointless wiki, join my new one: http://pokemoncardparadise.wikia.com Rebirth: A New Wiki Yes, we shall rebuild this site, its what made us friends, after all... yes. Stuff should be free, it is a lot easier than a money system >_<' --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 00:39, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! Hello, Akbaboy! Your Pokemon have arrived, and they are mighty healthy! Thanks for shopping at the GGD Mall! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 22:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Your 2 Pokemon are here! Thanks for shopping at GGD's Mall! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 22:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Feed+Awesome level? How do I feed them? What is an awesome level? What do you mean by "evil"? ZacknjessTurn right! 23:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Akbaboy, I'm making a CPSW Pokemon Leauge, and I wanted you to be the champion. You have the most Pokemon in your battle team, at 5 party Pokemon. Will you do it? Me and possibly Ben/Zack will compete. Any other user who signs up will also compete. Will you be the champion for me? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 01:08, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Order Complete! Your order has been complete! Swellow was sent to storage. Thanks for shopping at the GGD Mall! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 22:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC --[[User:Ben 100022|'Welcome']][[User talk:Ben 100022| to the wonderful world of ''' ]] [[Magician's Shop| MAGIC!]] 14:14, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey IRC, please. I wanna have a Pokemon battle. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Cody's got a tiny sausage! 13:01, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Lawsuit MR. D IS FILIN' A LAWSUIT AGAINST YOUR INTERNET SERVICES! Nah nah nah nah nah! (Note: Mr. D has a totally different mind from DK, so DK probably wouldn't do this) Best that can happen is yer' internet services will be shut down! Nah nah nah nah nah! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Special gift Hello, for attending the CPSW's first Halloween Party, you get this special gift! --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) CPSW ROLE CALL Akbaboy! Where have you been this month? Come back please! (I'm trying to round up all the old users, you know Ben, GGD, Fawful etc) --[[User:Dragonian King|'Dragonian King']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 14:42, December 10, 2010 (UTC) THIS IS VERIFICATION --akbaboy